Walking across the stars
by Winter'sRaven
Summary: This is a ROLO flic, it involves a what if story...read and find out more REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! rated M for possible mature subjects.


Okay, I don't own these characters nor make money...I do enjoy writing about them.

Sometimes in the Heavens

A man sits near a lake, the night sky holding council upon the reflection held on the calm waters. His hair is short and blond, spiked wildly in a mess. His blue starry eyes glimmer in the light of the full moon, the mother of the night. He looks out past the lake to see a smaller man of aboriginal decent floating in the middle, twirling a whistling stone over his head as an aurora borealis effect lights up the area. This display opens pictures of another time, another place, and other realities. The blonde-haired person smiles slightly as he uses his ability to see past incarnations differently, due to this effect from the mysterious **Gateway**. He now can see other realms of possibilities that could have been, might have been, if things were different. His name is Jack Mitchell but those at the XSE and the school for gifted youngsters calls him **Refle-X. **

"There are other possible worlds that lay close to our own. They are seen as might-have-been and dream worlds to our mind's eye but they are real to those within them. In one such world the X-Men Wolverine and Storm did not come back with the other X-Men when they ventured into space. In this world, they joined the star faring pirates of the Shi'ar Galaxy called the Starjammers with Charles Xavier and his consort the exiled princess Lylandra." Jack smiles slightly as if speaking to himself, yet a shadow lurks behind him. It is to this one he speaks. "Look into Gateway's portal if you wish to see this world and see the possibility. Are you ready?"

You nod in earnest curiosity yet the words have abandoned you.

The Shi'ar Galaxy, Alsibar; the famous slave pits of the Shi'ar near the great gateway that links the three galaxies of the Milky way, the Andromeda and the Shi'ar together, a fire fight of energy is unleashed as uniformed soldiers and a small group consisting of Wolverine, Corsair; the father of Scott and Alex Summers, and Grog, the reptilian engineer of the ship Starjammer.

"Summers Ah thought ya said this would be a cake walk." Yells Logan as he fires his blaster toward his targets.

"It would have been Wolverine if they had not detected our intrusion earlier than I had planned." Yells a brown haired man with a mustache.

"How do ya explain that Summers? This is the second time in three months dat Deathbird's flunkies knew where we would be."

A stray laser pulse hits near Wolverine's head as he manages to duck in time.

"Ro how much longer till ya and Hepzibah get ta the blasted target Hun?" Wolverine yells into his communicator on his collar.

"Momentarily my love." Replies a voice over the communicator.

"So we can stop play'n nice then?" Asks Logan as he shows a toothy grin toward Grog and Corsair.

"You have been playing nice Wolverine. When did this happen?" Purrs a voice over the link.

"Ya know ya need to keep that leash a little tighter Summers." Responds Wolverine.

"Ha little poozer it is she who has the leash and Captain Corsair who is collared." Laughs Grog as he levels his shoulder mounted tri-beam toward the upper roof of the soldier's bunker. He fires as the beam causes an earth shaking KA-BOOM!

"Keep it up wise guy keep it up. One day poof out of an airlock," replies Corsair as he shoots once more.

"Then who would fix the ship captain?" asks Grog as he laughs.

"I hate it when your right," answers Corsair as he reloads.

Meanwhile the former thief known as Ororo Monroe and the feline alien called Hepzibah make their way through the ventilation system of the slave pits to the lower levels.

"Alright Zee our target is on this level. Are you ready?" Ororo asks her partner in crime.

"Of courrrrse Rrro." Purrs the feline alien.

Seconds later the duo drop from the ceiling near the guard station and with fluid movement the feline leaps fifteen feet on top of a Shi'ar guard slicing his throat with her claws. The second is shot by a lightning blast from Ororo before he can even make a sound, let alone sound the alarm.

The two get to the console and tap into the prisoner list. Storm grins as she hands the key card to Hepzibah. "Get going Zee, she's in cell 3428."

Five minutes later Storm's voice is heard over the link…

"Target acquired, she's in bad shape but alive. Heading back up now. We could use cover fire in case."

"You heard your woman Logan go get her, Zee and the package. Grog and I can handle the rest," replies Corsair as he fires his weapon hitting a Shi'ar.

"Yeah Ah'm goin. I'm the only man able ta do that here any way." Logan smirks as he drops back and circles around.

"Actually you have the healing factor. I don't and I like my life." Answers Corsair.

"Acme we are going to need cover fire in three minutes on my mark of 2300-324-000." Corsair yells through the link.

"Chuck we are going to need a pick up after the strife run, then we can pick up the others." Corsair then clicks his mic waiting for a response.

"Understood Christopher, do you know how she is? I can't sense her from this range." The voice belongs to former mutant activist and current outlaw of the Shi'ar, Earth Telepath Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men.

"What I heard is she's alive Chuck that's all I know." Corsair then switches channels, "Binary we need fire support .7 clicks at two O'clock."

At that moment, a blast of pure plasma pours down upon the targets Corsair had said. He looks up to see the woman Carol Devers formerly Ms Marvel, now the energy being called Binary there.

Five standard hours later upon the ship Starjammer in the med lab,….

"How is she Charles?" asks his consort Lylandra of the Shi'ar, formerly the ruler of her race and empire before being disposed of by Deathbird her sister.

"He's weak but Kurt should pull through." Charles answers as he holds Lylandra's hand.

"He is bound to the Phoenix force my love and a danger to all of us."

"I know but if we can help him gain a measure of control over this power he now possesses he'll be alright."

"Ever the optimist my love."

Meanwhile on the crew quarter's deck in the room occupied by Logan and Ororo..

"I can not wait to get home." Ororo replies to her husband, the man named Logan

"Yeah Ah know. Ah bet the squirt has grown another inch since we have been gone." Logan answers as he wraps his arms around his white-haired Nubian princess.

"We have only been gone for two weeks my love. She could not have grown so fast in a short time." Ororo laughs as she holds Logan and finds comfort in her husbands embrace. She then looks up and sees Logan's eyes and knows what he is thinking about. "Kurt is strong my love, he was when we both chose to join Scott's father on his ship."

"Ya but when we heard that he merged with this phoenix thing after he bamfed in knocked Jean unconscious and placed her in his tube, then proceeded to fly the shuttle down."

"Do you think it would have been different if you were there love?"

"As Ah recall ya wanted to stay in space for awhile because ya didn't feel a connection to Earth anymore," says Logan with a grin.

"And it was you who joined me on this adventure." Ororo jests kissing Logan on his lips.

"Well someone needed to stay with ya ta look out for ya goddess." Logan kisses her back, much more passionately though.

"Umm you know if you keep..umm.. that up we are going to have another…uhhh Logan" Ororo begins to flutter in her thoughts as Logan kisses her lips, then her neck from behind her. He nipples on her ear as his warm breath massages her skin. "Your so..ahhhh..bad."

"That's how ya like me goddess." Logan answers as his strong hands rub her stomach, then moving up to her breasts. "Ah Love ya Ro." He whispers in her ear as her stomach quivers and she feels her nether regions become warm.

Three days later the infamous Starjammer docks inside of an asteroid simply called home to these pirates of the space ways. The doors of the airlock slide open, Logan and Ororo hear a squeaky voice

"Mommy! Daddy! You were gone for so long!" A little girl with short white hair and ice green eyes barely four comes running up to greet them both with arms wide open. Her caramel color much like her mother's but her predatory eyes like her father's.

"Heya Squirt." Logan playfully says as he picks up his daughter, giving her a hug.

"So didja get unca Elf?" the little one asks, her eyes wide and filled with questions.

"We did Kendel and he still sleeps. We transported him to the med bay with Papoo Charles as we docked." Ororo answers as she places her hand on her daughter.

"Did ya behave for Nanny?" Logan asks still holding Kendel.

"Yes sir. I even went to bed a little after I was suppose to..yep." Kendel answers as she shakes her head smiling the whole time.

"Okay Squirt Ah'll come see you later on but Ah have ta make a long distance call first k." Logan replies as he hands Kendel to Ororo. "Ah'm goin ta speak ta Scooter and tell 'im we got the Elf." He tells Ororo as he kisses her on her cheek.

"Alright love I'll be in the shower or telling Kendel a bed time story." Ororo answers as she returns Logan's affection.

Minutes later in the War Room of the X-Men Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, and Banshee sit around their table listening to Wolverine's hologram.

"I'm glad you were able to retrieve Kurt from those pits Logan." Cyclops replies as he continues "When are you bringing him back?"

"Well Chuck wants ta wait for awhile. He says that he wants ta try ta help the Elf."

"How long could that be?" Asks Cyclops

"How ever long it takes scooter. This is Kurt we are talkn' about." Snaps Wolverine. "It's not like he can be cured of this thing. Ya said it yourself three weeks ago, Kurt is trying to contain this Phoenix Force and was having extensive trouble doing it. That's why he left Earth. It was a miracle that we intercepted that Shi'ar communication to that blasted Deathbird."

"How's Ororo Logan?" asks Jean Grey-Summers also known as Marvel Girl, to lighten the conversation.

"She's well Red, ya should write more often." Logan responds.

"You know I can't Lo.." Red says until she is interrupted

"The truth of the matter is Red you and she are to stubborn ta put the past behind ya. Drop the bitch act and say hi ta her for god's sake. Ya might be surprised. Oh yeah scooter yur dad says hi too. Wolverine out."

With that the hologram cuts out leaving the room with a momentary silience until Banshee breaks it..

"By bigora that was interesting as always."

"It is with when it comes to Logan." Hank says as he strums his fingers on the table.

To be continued…..maybe…..


End file.
